


We'll Meet Again...

by NerdyRayofSunshine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romance, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyRayofSunshine/pseuds/NerdyRayofSunshine
Summary: After the Decimation and then the Blip, everyone is trying to put their lives back together. Sunny is a young woman who moved to New York to escape her new reality. There she meets an enticing, but guarded stranger.  He seems familar but she can't quite place him. A bond begins to form and romance blossoms, but can they make it work in this new world?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Pleased to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. I'm not sure I did the tagging right. I gave the female lead a name, but feel free to imagine her as yourself if you like.
> 
> Sorry if the chapter is short, I'm trying tonfigre out the best ways to break up the story.
> 
> Comments welcome!!!

Life had been weird since the Blip. Everyone who disappeared in the Decimation was back. Of course, those of us who were snuffed out of existence five years ago didn’t really know exactly what was going on. Then, poof, I was back in my home, only it wasn’t mine anymore. My husband, Bill, and I had been married for eight months when I turned to dust, now five years later he finds me in our living room, alive and well, just as I was that awful day. I was so happy to see him. Tears in my eyes I started toward the man I loved when I noticed not just shock I was back, and not happiness, but boarderline horror. His eyes were questioning, confused. I wanted to hold him to cry out “I’m back!” But then I realized he wasn’t alone. Next to him, holding his hand, just as shocked and confused, was a woman. It hit me. He had moved on, and she was beautiful and pregnant. Five years had passed for him, but not for me. I was devastated. The soul crushing weight that he had given up on me choked me. I wished I’d never been brought back. 

Bill explained that after two years, he had met Anabeth and they tried to rebuild a life together. He cried about how he never thought I’d be back. Begged me to understand. And the crazy thing was, I did. For him, life went on. He went on without me. What kind of wife would I be if I didn’t want that for the man I loved? I sat stoically as he pled his case. Holding my hands and sniffling that he loved me but that his life was with Anabeth, they had a little boy on the way. I smiled, it didn’t reach my eyes; I lied that I was fine. I was happy for him. I only asked to be allowed to stay in the guest house until I could find somewhere else to go. Both happily agreed. 

I found I couldn’t bring myself to hate Anabeth. She was kind and good natured. She went above and beyond to make me feel welcome…in my own home. Our bank accounts were joined at the time of my dusting and Bill thought it only fair to reopen an account and replace what was missing of my money. So one night, leaving a note, I left and never looked back. 

6 months later….

The crisp New York air whipped my blonde hair around my face. I loved coming to the farmer’s market for my produce. I didn’t allow myself many luxuries, but food was one of them. The area bustled with people buying and selling, children laughing and crying. The smell of food danced in the air, the aroma tickling my nose. I loved these days. Every Saturday I left my small apartment and walked through the stalls enjoying people. I had done my best to move on with my life after leaving Virginia. I started over, I moved to New York as I felt it was the most different place I could get to on such short notice. I found I actually liked it here. I lived in a small place I could afford in Brooklyn. No one bothered me. After everything that had been happening in the world, alien invasions, everyone disappearing then reappearing, actual Nordic Gods existing, superhumans, it seemed people were a little nicer these days. A little more aware of everything. That was the other reason I loved the market. People were always so kind now. Smiling and chatting with strangers, offering help, I think folks now realize how lucky we all are to be alive.

Lost in thought I didn’t notice the man next to me reaching for the same plum I did. I grabbed his hand by mistake. Looking up I began to nervously laugh out an apology when my eyes met his. I didn’t immediately pull my hand away and I noticed the rough, tiny scars of his fingers beneath mine. I should have pulled away, but his eyes stunned me. The steely blue hypnotized me completely. He didn’t pull away either, he just stared. I noticed a hint of something behind his gaze, fear perhaps, like that of a cornered animal, this broke the spell. 

“I’m so sorry,” I stuttered, letting go of his hand. “I was in my own little world I guess.”

“Not a problem, ma’am,” he replied quietly. His voice was a little shaky and deep. The man turned his eyes downward picking up the plum, “Here you go.”

“No, you have it.” I say smiling. I notice a slight upturn to his full lips, but not a full smile. 'I bet he’s beautiful when he smiles', I think to myself. His dark hair just barely peeked out from underneath a navy baseball cap. A leather jacket stretched over his upper body, hugging what appears to be a very muscular physique. I can’t help but ogle the man before me. He notices, his smile widening but turning shy. His jaw was amazing, dusted with a bit of stubble. Embarrassed I stammer, “There is plenty for us to share.” 

“True,” he replies.

“Um, I’m Sunny by the way,” I say extending my hand to shake his. 

A gloved hand envelops mine, “Bucky,” he responds, friendly. His grip is powerful, but not painful. Then his face changes, a quick flash of concern overtakes his features, his brow furrows, as if he has made some kind of mistake. 

“Do you come here often?” He looks at me, seemingly uncomfortable. “Oh, God,” I quickly recover, “that was lame, huh?”

Confused he responds, “What is?”

“That cheesy pick up line I just used on you. Wow, I’m am definitely rusty after…well you know.”

He gives me a knowing look, “You dusted too, huh?” I nod in response. “Me too,” he says wistfully. Something behind his words, a longing, a sadness tugs at my heart. He seems so sad, so lost.

“Well,” I say trying to change the subject, “I love the market, I come all the time. I love being around everyone. The food,” I moan inhaling the scents around us. No one could ever accuse me of not liking to eat. I’d always been on the chubbier side of things, curvy. My ex called it womanly. I’d struggled for years with my body, dieting and what not, until I realized that life is short and while I needed a change, I didn’t feel the need to be skinny. So, I watch what I eat and work out but I don’t kill myself over it. I’m strong and have built up endurance, but I’m still soft with tits, hips and ass. Thick is the term I’ve heard thrown around.  
I think I see something flash in his eyes as I moan, a heat I haven’t seen in some time. His eyes darken as he looks at me. I smile, 'Maybe he likes “thicker” girls'. “But seriously, do you come here? I mean, I’ve never noticed you before and I’m here every week.”

He clears his throat, “I come when I’m in town. I grew up here.” A wistful look fleets across his handsome face. And make no mistake, he is handsome, painfully so. He looks like some avenging angel with his stony, masculine features and body, but those eyes. Those eyes hold so much in them, behind them. I could get lost in those eyes, and truth be told, I don’t think I’d mind if I did.

“That’s so cool. I grew up in a small town in Virginia. I moved here six months ago.”

“Small town girl looking to come to the big city?” he mused, smirking as he perused the fruit.

“No, not exactly,” I said, feeling the sorrow slip into my voice. I’m not sure why, but I felt a need to tell this stranger, Bucky, more. Maybe I was desperate for human interaction, maybe I was lonely, but something told me I could trust him. “I was married.” I heard him inhale sharply and noticed he looked to my ring finger, finding it empty he looked at me, giving me a small nod to assure me he was listening. “I dusted, he didn’t. He moved on and got remarried. They had a little boy a few months ago. They were so nice to me, Bill and Anabeth, but I couldn’t stay any more. That life ended with the decimation. So, I figured I’d go somewhere as different as possible and start over. That’s how I got here.” Something passed over his features, and I got the sense he knew exactly how I felt. The more I looked at him the more I seemed to recognize him. His face seemed familiar, like I’d seen it before. I shook my head, laughing shyly, “I swear you look so familiar.”  
He glanced at me, nervous, like he’d been waiting for that. He waited staring at the fruit, not looking at me. 'What odd behavior', I thought, 'as if he doesn’t want to be recognized'. I try and change the subject; I don’t want to spook him. “You said you come here when you’re in town, do you travel a lot for work or something?”

He smiled then, slyly, “You could say that.”

“Well that’s cryptic.”

He chuckled, “Yes, I travel for work.”

I looked him up and down. My eye lingering on his muscular thighs, 'My god am I a sucker for thighs', working my way up to his broad upper body. When my gazed reached his face, he was staring at me, bemused. Clearing my throat, 'Shit', I’d been caught ogling the guy, “So what kind of work do you do? Please don’t take this wrong but you don’t look like the kind of guy going on business trips.”

He smirked, “Well, that is awful presumptuous of you, doll, but you’re right, it’s not that kind of business.”

I shivered when he called me “doll”. This man just exudes sexy, but he is also kind of shy in a way. What a lethal combination for one man to possess. “So,” I began, composing myself, “what do you do for work?”

He looked at me, contemplative, then answered, “I guess you could say I’m an independent military contractor, of sorts.”

“You’re in the military?”

“I was,” his eyes seemed far away, “but that was a lifetime ago.” There was so much behind his words, his expression, I wanted to reach out and comfort him because lord knows it looked like he needed it. But before I worked up the courage to, he went on, “But now I basically offer my services when they are needed.”

“Which are?”

“Let’s just say I’m very good at what I do, and I have a lot to make up for,” his expression hardened, “so if I can help, I will.”

“That seems very noble of you,” I say, a bit awed by the steel behind his blue eyes. I’d watched them change from a cool blue to a stormy sea as he spoke of whatever this work was. The pain there threatened to choke me as it was so clearly hurting him. Some memory, or memories, of his past seemed steal the life from those perfect blue eyes. 

He scoffed at the word noble, “I’m not noble, I’m just trying to fix damage I’ve done. Make amends.”

“I don’t know,” I said dramatically looking him up and down, “you look pretty noble to me.” I smiled widely at him.  
He smiled back. It lit up his eyes and I swooned internally. “I work as a bartender, not nearly as noble a profession but it pays my bills. I work at Zombi.”

“I’ve heard it can get a little rough there,” I sensed a bit of censure in his voice. I felt defensive.

“Well, it's hard keeping good people so we are understaffed, and yeah sometimes the barflies can get a little rowdy, but our bouncer Jaime usually takes care of things.”

“Have you had any problems...with guys there?”

I wasn’t entirely sure about his interest, what he was asking exactly, “Not really, some get kind of handsy but Jamie usually takes care of it.”

“Usually?” he asked, eyebrows arches.

“Sometimes he’s busy so I have handled it myself. It’s not that bad. Besides, I’m hoping I won’t be there too much longer.”

“Oh?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, um, I auditioned for a play, “Heathers”, and I got lucky.”

“Got lucky? What do you mean, you got a role?”

“Yeah,” I stammered shyly, “I got the lead.”

He smiled genuinely this time. “Wow, that’s awesome, congratulations,” he beamed with an outstretched hand.  
I took it and smiled, “Thank you, have you heard of it?” He shook his head. “It’s a musical based on a film from the 80’s, I’m super excited. The show starts in a few weeks.” I decided to take a leap of faith, “If you’re in town between the 10th and the 31st you should come. It may get extended, but those dates are in stone. I could leave a ticket at the box office for you.” 

His smile was soft and sad, he started, “Sunny, I don’t know...”

Nervously I stammered, “No, don’t worry about it. It’s fine, it was stupid to say anything.” I felt crest fallen. “I should go.” I started walking away when a gloved hand shot out and wrapped around my wrist. I couldn't help notice how large his hands were.

“No, I didn’t mean that,” Bucky said in a rush, “I just,” he stopped, as if deliberating on what to say next. “I travel a lot and don’t always have notice. I may not be able to go, I may be out of town and I don’t want you to waste a ticket on me.”

“Oh,” I sighed, a little relieved. “Well, it wouldn’t be a waste, we are allowed tickets for friends and family, I don’t really have anyone so, I figured why not.” I smiled up at him.

Bucky looked conflicted, like he wanted something but knew he couldn’t or shouldn’t have it. “I’ll--I’ll try to come.”

“Promise?” I asked, Why am I doing this? I don’t even know him. But I want to.

“I promise I’ll try.”

“Works for me,” I say cheerfully. “I really should be going, but here,” I rummage in my purse and pull out a piece of paper and a pen. I jot down the name of the theatre, my number and name. “Here, just in case you need a friend...or something,” I say handing him the paper. “I’m really happy to have met you,” I say. I don’t know what came over me but instead of taking his outstretched hand as a farewell, I gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek then skipped off. He reached up, gloved hand covering his cheek, his stunned yet amused face burning itself into my memory forever.


	2. Reverie and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since she met Bucky. And nothing. No texts, no calls, nothing. But one a night, after a particularly great performance, she goes out with friends. In a dangerous situation her avenging angel appears...but who is he really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence in this chapter, so trigger warning. 
> 
> Comments Welcome

7 Weeks Later

Getting ready before curtain I hear commotion coming my way. “We did it! We did it!” our production director yells. “We’ve been extended for two more months!” A cheer erupts from us all. We had been waiting, rather impatiently, to hear if the theatre would extend our production. 

The cast has been getting rave reviews, even me. People have called my performance ‘fun and powerful’. Many articles praise my voice, yet poke fun at my size. For some reason, my waist size always seems to make an appearance in these reviews. It is frustrating; why the hell should it matter I’m a size 14 not a 4. I carry it well. But I suppose it is bound to come up, what hurts the most is online, people who mock me, hurl insults, tell me I should stop eating. Early on in the run, I had let it get to me and actually collapsed after the show since I had barely eaten anything in days due to nerves and stress. Everyone was worried. They made me go to the hospital who put me on fluids and watched me then released me. The director, Miles, stayed with me that night. He’s an older man, about 55, with salt and pepper hair and a matching beard. He was so sweet and nurturing, I’d missed that. He told me that if people didn’t like the way I look ‘fuck ‘em’, I’m talented and beautiful and it shouldn’t matter what they think. After that night in the hospital, I stopped looking online about myself and just let myself perform. I have loved the last few weeks on stage and never want it to end. 

I still hadn’t heard from Bucky. I tried not to let that fact get to me. I thought I had seen something in his eyes, it made me feel as though he was as attracted to me as I was to him. I guess I had been seeing things. I still checked the ticket box after every show though, he had never come for his ticket.  
During tonight's performance everyone was dialed up to 11. Knowing that we were extended, everyone was riding the high. Mark, the JD to my Veronica, had become one of my closest friends. We go out after performances and hang out on days off. It was nice having him. I had begun to suspect he might have feelings for me, but I pushed that thought aside. He was currently dating his understudy Brad, so I just figured it was my lonely brain. But sometimes, during our stage kisses, they felt almost real, especially tonight. 

We really got into it during “Dead Girl Walking”, giving our most salacious performance yet. Every single song was performed to the max, it was a killer night. After curtain call, we all began getting ready to leave. We decided to go to out and party to celebrate. I quickly shucked my wig, costume and make up. I put on my black jeans and deep-v tank top. I love the way this outfit hugs my curves and accentuates my bust and bottom. I added brows, mascara and liner to my face, as I don’t wear much make up off stage to try and save my skin, a touch of lip balm and I was ready to go. I looked in the mirror. I felt hot. My long hair was wavy and shiny, my minimal make up drew attention to my eyes, I beamed at my reflection.

On my way, I decided to check the ticket box. Why couldn’t I get this guy out of my head. I knew why, not only was he the most gorgeous man I’d ever seen, but he had something beneath the surface and it pulled at me. I popped in and my heart stopped. The envelop with “Bucky” scrawled in my prettiest writing was gone. My heart fluttered, regaining it usually rhythm. Who am I kidding my heart was racing. “He came,” I whispered. 

“Who came?” I jumped; Mark had seemingly materialized behind me. 

“Jesus,” I squeaked, nearly jumping out of my skin. 

“Sorry,” he said smiling, rubbing his hands down my arms, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I wanted to see if you were ready to go to the club?”

I looked around the lobby, some theatre patrons were there, but no one recognized me, I looked so different from the girl on stage. I scanned the faces; I didn’t see him. Maybe he didn’t like what he saw. Maybe someone screwed up and gave away the ticket without checking it was him. If he had come, why didn’t he stay? I checked my phone. Nothing, just like that last 7 weeks. He hadn’t called or texted. Nothing. Resigned, I nodded at Mark and we left. The club was a few blocks from the theatre and there was a slight chill in the air. I shivered. I knew I should have brought a sweater. Mark didn’t notice my discomfort. He was a pretty good friend, but he never picked up on the little things. Little things make or break relationships, I thought to myself. 

As we walked, he blathered about his reviews, how no one saw the nuance to his performance, they just saw a pretty face and good vocal cords. I nodded along, too disenchanted to say much. I had built a little scenario in my head of Bucky. If he had come to a show, he would be so enamored by my performance he would have to get to know me, see me...have me. With my bubble burst, I didn’t feel much like partying anymore.  
“Hey, Mark,” I interrupted, “I think I might just head home.”

“What?” he said, surprised, “you can’t just go home, we got extended, we’re getting great reviews, we need to celebrate.”

“All you’ve done the last ten minutes is complain about your reviews.”

“Okay, fair, you’re right and I shouldn’t do that. I need to focus on the positive. But please, don’t go. Come on, it’ll be fun. I know you’re sad this mystery guy stood you up, or something, but everyone will be there.” Sensing my reticence, he added, “Come on, I promise you a great time.”

“Ugh,” I threw my hands in the air, “Fine. I’ll go. Come on, everyone is waiting.”

Once we arrived, I found I was having a good time. I lost track of how many drinks I had had. I just knew I wasn’t paying for them. Everyone was buying round after round. It didn’t take long to get a good buzz going. After a while I switched to water. I was still having fun and dancing, but I had definitely met my limit on booze for the evening. Everyone was drinking and dancing, letting off steam, celebrating, it was actually incredibly fun. I been dancing with Ann, Carmen, and Nevaeh, the Heathers, when I really needed to pee. I excused myself and made it to the bathroom in record time. Washing my hands, I checked myself out in the mirror. My face was flushed but my makeup was still on point. I wet a paper towel and patted my face to cool down. 

I couldn’t help checking my phone again. I nearly dropped it. I had a text from an unknown number. Nervous and excited I opened the message. Tears swam in my eyes as I read the line over and over again, trying to absorb them: You were amazing. -B

“He was there,” I choked out, “He saw the show, he liked it. He came!” I felt like I was floating. I did a little twirl and let out a short whoop. I couldn’t believe it. He came and he texted me. I quickly typed back: Thank you. I’m so glad you enjoyed it. I’m glad you came. Why didn’t you stay to talk? Clicking send I walked from the bathroom, lost in my own world I didn’t notice a large man in my way. Bumping into him, spilling his drink, I looked up and yelled over the music, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” As I tried to walk past him, he grabbed my arm.

“Hey, beautiful,” he slurred, clearly, very drunk, “you spilled my drink. You owe me one. How ‘bout we go to the bar?” He tried giving me a sexy look but he looked ridiculous. 

“No, I’m sorry, I’m here with friends,” I said, trying to pull away. 

Then, his gripped tightened and he pushed me again the wall, looming over me. He smiled, a sickening smile, alcohol and cigarettes emanated from him, I nearly gaged. “Come on, I’m a much better time than they are.”

“No,” I said shaken. I didn’t like being caged in like this, he pressed his body to mine and I felt him, pushing through his jeans. “I said ‘no’, now let me go,” I yelled more forcefully. When he just smirked at me, I’d had enough. With all my might I brought knee up to meet his groin. He roared in pain, doubling over. But I wasn’t quick enough to duck around him. 

He reached out and wrapped his sweaty, meaty hands around my throat. I froze, horrified. He leaned in after composing himself and in my ear, I heard, “You are going to pay for that you little slut.” I couldn’t move. He squeezed my throat more tightly, cutting of my air supply. I kicked and clawed but he seemed to enjoy that. “Oh,” he moaned, “the things I’m gonna do to you.”

Tears started streaming down my cheeks, but I couldn’t cry. What the fuck was I going to do? He was so much bigger than me. I tried aiming for all the places I knew to hit but it was to no avail. My vision started going dark. Suddenly, the hand around my neck disappeared. I slumped to the floor, my own hands going to my neck, coughing, I struggled to get to my feet. That’s when I noticed that someone was standing in front of me, blocking me from the man on the floor who just moments ago was choking me. I got to me feet and stared at the man who put his body between me and my attacker. He was tall and broad, with short dark hair. He was wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket. I recognize that jacket, I thought to myself. It took me a moment to realize what had happened, but he was here. Bucky was here and he just saved me. He yanked that man off me as if he weighed no more than a feather. Even though he hadn’t turned to look at me, but I could tell he was angry, his shoulders moved with his ragged breath. He was clearly trying to restrain himself. 

“If you ever touch her again, or any one for that matter, you will regret it,” he growled at the man on the floor. Bucky loomed over him, a lion about to pounce, then reached out grabbing him by the neck and hoisted him off the ground. I was stunned at his strength, this man had to be at least 200 pounds, probably more, and Bucky had him several inches off the ground. “How do you like it, huh? You like hurting women? You feel like a big man now?” Bucky punctuated that inquiry by slamming the guy into the wall again. The man’s face was red, and a little trickle of blood was leaking from his mouth. 

Worried, I reached out and laid my hand on Bucky’s arm. “Hey,” I said softly, trying to calm him, “come on, we should go. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” He didn’t seem to hear me, so I gripped him a little harder, “Hey, honey,” more urgently now, I didn’t know if I was overstepping with calling him “honey”, but I wanted to protect Bucky. I didn’t want to give this guy a name to put with the man protecting me. “We should go. Just put him down.” Bucky looked at me then. I could see a war raging behind his eyes. He was pained, furious. “Honey, please? Take me home?”

He gave a slight nod and looked at me again. This time, his eyes, still raging, were a little softer. Looking back at my assailant he threw him to the ground. Crouching he said, almost whispering, “You do anything like this ever again, and I will find you.” Rising he stretched out his hand to me, “Let’s go.”  
I took his hand as if it were a life preserver and I were adrift at sea. Gently closing his fingers around mine we were off, walking quickly to the exit. I caught sight of a confused Mark and smiled, waving. He looked concerned, ready to follow, but I shook my head. Once outside, Bucky hailed a cab and ushered me in. For a moment I thought he might leave, but instead he slid in next to me and gave the driver my address. I leaned into him a little, still shaken and a little tipsy, but enjoyed his warmth.

“My place isn’t far,” I said quietly, “we could’ve walked.”

“It’s too cold for that and you don’t have a jacket,” he replied reservedly. He turned facing me, gently he reached out, skimming his fingers across my face to my neck. “Are you okay?” he asked, searching my face in the darkness.

“I think so,” I said, “I was just so—" I stopped. Bucky could feel me tense and he dropped his hand, he looked as if he’d been caught in something. “How did you know my address?” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He opened his mouth to respond then snapped it shut, clearly at a loss for words. “Bucky,” I began again, “how did you know where I live?” I was a little scared, but not as much as I should probably be. Sure, he knows where I live and I didn’t tell him, but he just saved me from something horrific. Jesus, maybe I’m more drunk than I thought if I not more scared by this. “Bucky?”

“Sunny,” he said, torn, “can we talk about it when we get to your house?” He looked at me with such sadness in his eyes, a resignation. “Please,” he said quietly.

I searched his face. I couldn’t deny I was a bit weirded out. But something inside me felt so safe with him. I didn’t think he would hurt me and I had been dying to see him again, since we met. I sighed, nervous but a little...aroused?...and nodded. A small sign of relief passed over his beautiful features, and he nodded.

The rest of the cab ride passed in silence. During the ride I had debated on having him up to my apartment. I wrestled with the idea the whole way. Worried that he knew my address. Glad he went to the show. Thankful he was somehow at the same club and came to my rescue...Wait, did he follow me to the club? We had a lot to talk about. 

Exiting the cab, I stopped at the door to my building as Bucky paid the cabbie. Cautiously he walked up to me, I opened the door and motioned for him to come inside. A small smile tugged at his lips. I think he’s happy I invited him in. Why is that so cute? Jesus, I’m so fucking stupid. Do I have any sense of self preservation? We walked the four flights of stairs in silence. Bucky trailed behind me, giving me space. I think he sensed the dichotomy raging inside me. What was wrong with me? I was taking a man a don’t know to my home, alone, and he already knew where I lived. Fuck, Sunny, you are stupid as hell, I thought as we reached my door. Fumbling with my keys, I asked, not making eye contact, “You’re not some serial killer, right?” I laughed nervously as I dropped my lanyard. The keys clanged loudly, breaking the quiet in the dingy hall. 

Bucky bent to retrieve my keys and said, “You never have to be afraid of me.” Straightening, he looked into my eyes and said, “I swear I will never hurt you.” The conviction in his words struck me. I couldn’t move, couldn’t think. I just stood for a moment, awed by his intensity. I had never had that level of intensity directed at me, by anyone. Taking my keys, I nodded as I opened the door.

Stepping inside, I was painfully aware of the state of my apartment. While I had worked to make the space feel homey, it was absurdly small. It was three rooms total. A small bedroom, bathroom, then the living room, kitchen and “dining room” were all a shared space. Bucky stood stiffly by the door. I motioned to my small, yet comfortable sofa, “Have a seat. I’m going to make some coffee; would you like some?”

“Sure,” he grunted, this was as awkward for him as it was for me. 

I started the coffee and decided to change. “I’m going to change; I’ll be right back.” He nodded silently from the sofa. I was too hot, my apartment felt stuffy, so I ditched the jeans and opted for a soft pair of shorts. True they were a bit revealing, hugging my ass tightly but fuck it. Slipping them on quickly I went back to the kitchen to grab the coffee. I noticed Bucky had made his way to my wall, he was perusing my photos and posters, so his back was turned. When I moved in, I had turned one wall into a space of things I love. I had the remaining photos of my parents, my cast photo and playbill, a few small movie posters, a few odds and ends I’d picked up in thrift shops, and a few newspaper clippings. I had a few photos of the Avengers from the news hanging to remind myself of who brought everyone back. 

Smiling, I walked to the coffee maker and busied myself with pouring the coffee. I added a generous amount of Reece’s creamer to mine and decided to do the same for my guest. Going to Bucky, “Here’s your coffee.” 

He spun around quickly, startled but graceful. Damn, he’s fast. He reached for the coffee then froze. His eyes darkened as they scanned my body. He noticed my outfit change, I smiled to myself. Quietly he reached for the mug, our fingers touched, and I felt him slightly caress my thumb. I shivered at the contact of his gloved hand. “We need to talk, Bucky.”

Clearing his throat, he nodded toward the sofa and we both sat down. Sighing, I figured its best to pretend this conversation is a band-aid and rip it off, “Bucky, how do you know where I live?”  
Running his gloved hand through his hair, he exhaled heavily. “Sunny, I—” he began then stopped. He stood, setting his coffee on my shabby table. Bucky paced back and forth, like a caged animal. 

I stood, going to him, hands outstretched, I didn’t like seeing him upset like this. “Bucky, please, just tell me. It’s okay, I just need to know.”

He froze, staring at me, god his eyes could kill me with the pain in them, the fear. Quietly, almost a whisper, he said, “I followed you home.”

“What?” I asked, confused. 

“I followed you home, from your practice the day we met.” He looked so guilty.

“Why did you do that?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I wanted to know you were safe, and I wanted to see you.” 

“But I never saw you?”

He smiled, or maybe grimaced, “Yeah, I know you didn’t, I’m good at not being noticed.”

“Well,” I chided, “I seriously doubt that, but go on.”

His smile almost reached his eyes. “While I was in town, it became a thing, I guess. It was the brightest part of my day. You’re so...friendly and aptly named since sunlight seems to emanate from you. I know that a lot of people have been a bit nicer since everything happened but there are still bad people out there.” He walked back over to my collage on the wall, staring wistfully. “I really thought things would be better, but there not. People still...” he trailed off, remorseful. “I just didn’t want anything to happen to you. But I figured you’d be safer if I kept my distance.”

“Why?” I asked, he was so earnest I truly believed he was looking out for me. “Why would it be ‘safer’ for me? I would have loved the company on my walks.” I flashed what I hoped was an encouraging smile. 

He continued, “My work, who I am,” he paused, glancing back at me, “what I’ve done, I have enemies. I couldn’t risk it. I don’t want to be selfish, hell, I shouldn’t even be here now.” He slammed his hand against the wall. I let out a quiet yelp at the noise, startled. He turned, upset, “I’m sorry. Don’t be afraid,” he moved closer to me with his naked hand outstretched. I took it in both of mine and led him to the couch, nodding to urge him on. Heaving a heavy sigh, he went on, “I had a mission and was gone for about three weeks. All I could think of on the way back was you. I wasn’t going to see your show, I didn’t want to encroach upon your life, but I had to see you. I went straight to the theatre. And just as you promised you would, you left me a ticket,” he smiled a real, albeit shy, smile. “You were amazing. The play was good of course, but you, Sunny, you were bewitching.” His thumb caressed my hand as he spoke. “After curtain call, I heard one of your costars mention the club you were going to, so I followed. It was a stupid idea, I shouldn’t have done that, but in the end I’m glad I did. I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.”

Confused, I asked, “What do you mean? You saved me; who know what he would have done if you hadn’t come.” I shivered.  
His eyes hardened, “I lost track of you in the club when you went to the bathroom. I figured that’s where you were, but when you didn’t come back, I got worried. That’s when I saw him, and I lost control. I wanted to kill him for touching you, and I could’ve, but you stopped me. Thank you for that by the way.”

“You’re welcome,” I beamed, “can’t have you going to jail over little, old me.”

Bucky smiled, then looked away, “I should go, it’s late.”

As he stood, I felt a rising sense of panic, I didn’t want him to leave. Reaching out I said, a bit too loudly, “No, don’t.”

He looked down at me, sad, “I have to, it’s not safe.”

“Please,” I implored, “I, I don’t want to be alone. At least finish your drink. I’ve got beer if you’d prefer.”

Conflict raged on his features, I just knew he would leave, but surprisingly, he smiled and said “Okay, I’ll stay a while.” He sat next to me. Pushing my luck, I scooted closer to him, so our hips were touching. “Sunny,” he warned.

“Thank you, for saving me,” I said softly, staring into his eyes, moving even closer. “You were amazing.”

Bucky looked so helpless. He stared into my eyes with such intensity it took my breath away. My tongue flicked across my lower lip and his eyes darted there, staring, heat flaring. I leaned in, brushing my nose against his, inhaling his scent. Fuck, he smells good. “Sunny, please, don’t,” he whispered, his voice strained.

“Why not?” I asked quietly, “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since we met. I think about you all the time.”

“Me too,” he swallowed.

I’d come this far, I decided to go all in. I reached my hands into his hair and tugged him to me, placing a soft kiss against his perfect lips. He moaned but didn’t pull away, instead he leaned into me, deepening the kiss. One arm wound around my waist pulling me until I was straddling his thick thighs. The other arm ran up my back tangling in my hair, pulling gently. Our mouths dueled; our breath became ragged. He tasted like heaven. His mouth devoured me and I was too happy to return the favor. Before I knew it was grinding against him, I could feel him pressing into me. I felt wanton, wild with need, I’d never wanted anything more in my life. Bucky gripped me harder, pulled me closer, he was all but growling at this point. I reached for the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards; in that instant things changed. It was like the spell had been broken. Bucky lifted me and set me on the couch, rising as he did. “I can’t,” he bit out acerbically. He began pacing again. Anger radiated off him. 

Walking to him cautiously I said, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I mean, I’m not sorry it happened necessarily, I’m sorry you clearly don’t want it to happen.” My voice shaking as the pain of rejection crept into me.

Bucky turned quickly to face me, his hands coming to my cheeks, “It’s not that, Sunny. Dear god, it's not that at all. I do want you. How could I not? You’re beautiful and kind and talented. You’re just so-” he hesitated, looking for the right words, “You’re just so good. I can’t pull you down into the filth of my life. I don’t want you hurt, I can’t be the reason you’re in pain. I can’t. It’d be too selfish.”

“Whoa, Bucky, slow down.” I inch closer to him, he’s so close to my door I’m afraid he’ll bolt. “What are you talking about?”

“You just don’t understand. I’m not a good guy, Sunny. I don’t deserve--” 

I cut him off, “You have been nothing but amazing, Bucky. Just stop. I know we don’t know each other super well but I can tell you are a good man.”

He hung his head, he looked so broken, so lost, like a puppy at the pound who was abused then abandoned. My heart hurt looking at him. I didn’t realize I was crying until his fingers wiped my tears. “Sunny,” he whispered, “please don’t cry. It’s killing me.”

“I’m sorry,” I sobbed out. Then turned to face the wall. Wiping my eyes, a news clipping caught my attention. It was of the Avengers, after the battle with Thanos, so many heroes standing together. In the background, away from the heavy hitters like Thor and Captain America, I saw him. A man in all black, except his arm, it was metal. His hair was long and shaggy, tied into a ponytail. But it was his jaw, that same perfect angular jaw. I gasped and turned to face the man in my apartment. My hands flew to my mouth as if to stifle my shock.

Fear and recognition flashed across his face. “Now you know.”


	3. Now You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the revelation of Bucky’s identity, what will she do? Should she trust him? Does she care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sexy time in this chapter. Hopefully you enjoy.

“You were there?” I whispered, looking between Bucky and the newspaper. “You helped defeat Thanos. You’re an Avenger.”

“No,” he said flatly, “I’m not.”

“Bucky, I can see you. You’re there, with all of them, Thor, Iron Man, Captain America…you’re a hero.”

“Hero?” He spat, running his hands through his hair. “Oh, I’m no hero, doll.” He paced, a panther trapped in a cage, visibly upset, back ramrod straight. I didn’t know what to do to help him. He paused in front of the wall again, staring at a picture of Captain America. I did the only thing I could think of, cautiously I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He tensed, then relaxed a little.

“Who are you?” I whispered against his back as I nuzzled him. I hoped my tone was reassuring.

He sighed, “My name is James Buchanan Barnes. I was an officer in the 107th infantry regiment during World War II. Steve Rogers is my best friend. But, most of you now know me as the Winter Soldier.” His voice was steel, cutting my soul like a blade. I said nothing, I just continued holding him, squeezing him tighter for reassurance. He continued, “During the war, I was captured, but Steve saved me. Later, in a fight, I fell from a train, everyone thought I was dead, I wish I had died,” he muttered that last part, I was uncertain if I’d heard him correctly. He was shaking. “Hydra took me captive in 1943…they made me their puppet, their attack dog. And I was good at. They made me a monster.”

The Winter Soldier was in my apartment. I had read about him, about his past. I nudged him to the sofa. He resisted at first, but relented. When he sat, I took his hands in mine, staring into his eyes. “You are not a monster,” I said emphatically. He started to shake his head, so I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. “James, Bucky, you were a victim. I read a lot about you all after the Blip. You were brainwashed, forced to do Hydra’s bidding. They captured you in ’43, but the Winter Soldier didn’t show up until the 60s. Do you know what that tells me?”

“No,” he whispered, tears in his eyes, threatening to spill down his perfect cheeks.

“You fought them for TWENTY years after they kidnapped you. And the fact that you are here now, that you helped defeat Thanos and his legions proves how strong you are. You fought them every step of the way, and you won.” A strangled noise escaped his lips as he pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my chest, sobs wracked his body. His grip was almost painful, but I held him, stroking his hair. Eventually he quieted and looked up at me. 

“You’re crying,” he said softly, swiping the tears from my face.

“I’m just sorry for what you’ve been through, no one deserves that.”

“No,” he said solemnly. I caressed his face, he leaned into the touch. Then, he hoisted me on his lap, bringing his lips down upon mine. I gasped, this gave him entrance to my mouth. Our tongues dueled for dominance, his won. He held my head, deepening the kiss. His flesh hand threaded through my hair, pulling slightly, his other grabbed my ass and squeezed. I let out a yelp and he pulled away, breathing heavily. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you? We should stop.”

“Shut up,” I moan, attacking his lips. Suckling, nipping. He moaned. This time when I reached for his shirt he let me. I pulled it over his head and marveled at the sight of his shoulders, chest and abs. My eyes lingered on his metal arm and he shifted uncomfortably. “You’re beautiful,” I breathed. “Can you feel with it?” He nodded. With that I kissed him again, then worked my mouth along his jaw to his neck. I lavished the skin with attention, kissing, sucking, Bucky ground his growing erection against me. I moved to his shoulder and placed a kiss on the impressive muscle. Then I kissed his metallic bicep. He gasped. Fueled by his reaction, I grabbed his arm and kissed down to his wrist, laving it with my tongue. Bucky groaned. I finished by kissing each of his cool fingers tips.

“Sunny,” he moaned and lifted me as he stood. I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned in to taste his mouth again. “Bedroom?” he questioned against my lips. I nodded to the door on the right and he all but ran through the door. Setting me on the bed, he pulled my top off, my shorts followed shortly there after. In just my bra and panties, I felt exposed, self conscious, I moved to cover myself when his hands shot out to stop me. “No, don’t,” he moved my hands to my sides, “You’re beautiful.” With that little bit of encouragement I slipped my hand behind my back and unclasped my bra. My breasts spilled forth. Bucky palmed them, a low growl rumbling from his throat. “Lay back, baby girl,” his voice was gravely , colored by desire.

I did as I was told, loving the way he said ‘baby girl’. Sliding up the bed he hooked his fingers in my panties and pulled them down my legs, exposing me completely to his gaze. I was completely bare before him. His eyes burned with desire. I’d never felt more beautiful, more wanted in my life. Grabbing my thighs, he opened me to his hungry gaze. His eyes lifted to mine, then slowly he lowered his head to meet my quivering flesh. Inhaling deeply he groaned, “Damn, doll, you smell so good.” 

A whimper escaped my lips. I looked down at the warrior between my legs, marveling at the raw sex appeal that just naturally emanated from him. His gaze never leaving mine, Bucky lowered his mouth to me and gently licked. Gasping, I grabbed onto his hair, he moaned and began to devour me. His tongue flicked against my most sensitive spot, driving me wild. My moans got louder and they seemed to spur him on. Bucky was like a man starved and I was a buffet. My hips bucked against his mouth, riding it. He paused, moving to nip and suckle at my thighs. Then carefully, he slipped a metal digit into me. I wailed as my walls gripped the cool metal, he returned his lips and tongue to my clit. The combination of his finger and mouth was intense. I gripped his hair tighter, pulling him closer to me.

“Oh, God, Bucky,” I mewed.

“That’s it, baby girl.” He moaned against my throbbing pussy. “Come for me,” sensing I was close, he applied more pressure to my clit. I was so tightly wound, so close to release, then his finger began vibrating! That sent me crashing over the edge. 

“Oh Bucky, oh fuck!” I screamed as my hips bucked against his mouth. Bucky gently kept working me, licking and kissing me through my orgasm. My body seemed to turn to liquid in his hands. Bucky, placing one last kiss against me, climbed up and lay against me, pulling me to him. His length pressed against my backside, that’s when I realized that he still had his pants on. Rolling over I reached for his fly but his hands stopped me. 

“You don’t need to do that,” he smiled quietly, “You’re tired, and I just want to hold you, would that be okay?”

“Are you sure,” I yawned, “this hardly seems fair to you.” Even so I nuzzled closer to his warmth.

“I’m sure,” he whispered, I could her the smile in his voice. “I’m just glad I could make you cum.”

I moaned, “That was the most amazing orgasm of my life.” A throaty chuckle blew the hair around my ears. I had never been more content. Bucky had a way of making me feel completely comfortable. Wrapped in his arms I felt so secure.   
The last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep was Bucky humming to himself and pulling me closer. That was the first time since I came back into existence that I slept soundly.

The next morning I awoke too warm, a large frame curled around my backside, hard length pressing into my ass. I noticed something cool draped across my abdomen, a metal hand held me possessively. Sighing I realized everything last night hadn’t been some delicious dream, but in fact a reality. Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, though my mind rebelled at that moniker, was in my bed, holding me. His face was buried in my hair. I turned to face him, with difficulty I may add as he didn’t seem to want to relinquish his hold. I stared into the face of this beautiful man, he didn’t seem real. Instead I would have believed him to be a warrior out of time, which he technically was. 

Like this, sleeping, peaceful, he looked so young, less hardened. His stubble was thicker, darker as he clearly hadn’t shaved in a few days. Reaching up I caressed his cheek, Bucky sighed. I stilled, worried I had woken him, but he remained silent, breathing evenly. Continuing my inspection, I marveled at his eye lashes, any woman would kill for those. He was truly beautiful. My gaze traveled downward, his chest was muscled and shoulders broad. His torso was dusted with hair, ‘So manly’, I thought to myself. 

Even farther south I noted the patch of hair peaking out of his pants, which had slipped down in the night. Before realizing it I grazed my hand down, brushing him with my fingertips. He was already hard. Before I could lose my nerve I unbuttoned his pants, releasing his length. My mouth watered at the sight of his impressive size. Shimmying down I gently grasped him, reveling in the dichotomy of him, hard muscle and soft skin. I took the head into my mouth, glancing up to see if he’d awaken. He shifted, but his eyes remained closed. Encouraged I suckled softly, and was rewarded with a salty/sweet drop of precum on my tongue. A small moan escaped his lips has his hips bucked slightly into my mouth. ‘I should stop,’ I thought, but I didn’t want to. I wanted more. I decided to press my luck and taken him deeper into my mouth, wrapping my hand around the base, I made it half way down before he his tip was at the back of my throat. Determined, I relaxed my throat and took him even deeper, my nose grazing his hair when I felt his hands thread into my hair and hold me.

“Jesus, fuck, baby doll,” he groaned, “what do you think you are doing?” He held me a second longer on him, my eyes began watering, when he released me.

Catching my breath I smiled, “I thought you could use a wake up call.”

Pulling my face to his he kissed me deeply, “Best wake up call ever.” I smiled against his lips, then began kissing my way back towards his cock. “You don’t have to,” he said, but his hands were already in my hair again, as I swallowed him. “Fuck,” he moaned as his head lolled back. I wanted to take my time, so I moved slowly, using my tongue to work every inch of him. His hips bucked slightly but I could tell he was being careful, restrained. I wanted him wild, I want to drive him crazy, just as he had done to me the night before. I began bobbing faster. Working him farther into my throat, he groaned, holding my head, “Oh, fuck baby girl, right there.” Spurred on by his praise I took him completely, my nose was buried in the nest of dark curls at the base. He growled, but tried to lift my head, I bobbed it back down, giving a slight shake of my head. “Doll, I don’t want to hurt you,” he moaned, looking into his eyes I swallowed him while moving his hands to my head again.   
That must have been all the encouragement he needed. Bucky began rocking his hips up to shove his cock further down my throat. I moaned around him and he cried out, thrusting harder. “Oh God, baby girl, fuck,” he swelled. “Fuck, honey, you have to stop or I’m gonna…” he trailed off. I looked into his eyes and face fucked myself with his cock, moaning with pleasure. “Fine,” he growled, “but you’re coming too.” 

I found myself on my back, the sheet ripped from my body. Before I knew it, Bucky had positioned himself over me, his face at my pussy, cock pressing into my lips. Greedily I sucked him in, loving the way he thrust into my mouth, but not too deep, ‘Ever the gentlemen,’ I smirked to myself. Then all thought ceased as his tongue darted between my pussy lips, raging against my still aching clit. I moaned around him as his mouth moved against me, thankful for his thrusting as I couldn’t focus on sucking his cock. My orgasm built quickly, but I teetered at the precipice. My hips bucked to meet his tongue and lips. Frustration colored my groan.

Bucky lifted himself enough to purr, “Greedy girl.” He licked again, then rocked into my mouth more deeply. “You wanna come for me, baby girl?”

“Mhm,” I moaned. Taking him as deeply as I could.

“Tell me,” he groaned, pulling his cock from my mouth, hovering over my lips.

“Please, please Bucky,” I cried, “I wanna come, I want you to come. Please”

“Mmm, good girl,” he growled attacking my aching pussy. His tongue almost vibrated against my clit. As I climbed ever closer to release, Bucky pistoned into my mouth. His tongue flicked against me and he moaned, nearing his own climax. The moan sent me over the cascading over the edge, I screamed around his cock. “Oh, fuck, Sunny,” he yelled and slammed into me, filling my throat with his cum. His cock twitched as I sucked him clean. Groaning he gracefully rolled off me, turning me to spoon me again. He kissed my neck, burrowing his face there, moaning happily.

Nuzzling closer, I kissed his metal arm and sighed, “So, what do you want for breakfast?”


End file.
